Love From the Shadows
by ayesir-theflyingcat
Summary: The nobles in the Twilight Realm are restless and the monarchy is falling apart thanks to Zant. Can Midna help save the monarchy, or will she have to abandon it all together? (A Link & Midna Twilight Princess Fanfiction)
1. Chapter 1: An Uprising

Chapter 1

* * *

 _Midna_

* * *

"I wonder what he's doing..." I thought as I stared out of my window at the sky, my chin leaning on my hand. I was remembering the bright blue of the sky in the Light Realm, and the white, puffy clouds that adorned it.

Whenever Link caught me staring at the sky, he would give me a comforting smile. But the first time after we'd defeated Zant and come back to the Light Realm, he asked me when I was staring at the sky, "It's different, isn't it?"

I nodded as I responded. "Not a bad different, though."

His sapphire eyes held a tender look, and he smiled crookedly. "Right. Good different."

I rolled my eyes, shoving his shoulder playfully. "Don't go soft on me, farm boy." He chuckled at my words as I disappeared into his shadow.

I missed those days.

It's been 3 months since I broke the mirror in the Gerudo Desert. There is another mirror deep in the heart of Death Mountain, unused for centuries now, but only Zelda and myself know of it's existence. Unless she tells Link, he has no way of knowing. And I don't believe she would break her vow not to tell him easily.

I sighed, rising from my chair. I went downstairs to the throne room, my pace picking up when I heard a grunt and a thud.

A whole group of my royal guards were pushing against the door to the throne room, obviously trying to keep it shut.

"Princess!" One of the guards saw me, and I demanded, " What's going on?!"

"The nobles have begun rioting, Princess. The outrage of Zant's takeover has finally begun to anger some of them to the point of overthrowing the monarchy." One of the guards explained.

"How many of the noble houses are we dealing with?" I asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"5 of the 7 house leaders were spotted outside, milady."

I pursed my lips briefly, a sigh escaping me. "I'm leaving for the Light Realm, and I'm taking the only way to get there with me. As soon as I'm gone, surrender yourselves to them, I know they will not harm you." I announced in a loud voice.

Several of the guards bowed or saluted me with understanding looks before I ran back upstairs. I ran to Sapphire's quarters, and knocked urgently. (Sapphire is my head servant/maid, and also a very good friend)

The door opened, and Sapphire exclaimed, "Midna! Are..."

"Sapphire, I need you to come with me." I cut her off urgently, grabbing her shoulders with a firm grip. She nodded, following me back to my bedroom.

I explained what was going on and what I need her to do as I prepared to leave. I threw together a small bag, and then got the mirror out from a secret compartment in my wall.

I put the mirror in place, and then turned to Sapphire, who had tears streaming down her face. I gave her a hug, telling her softly, "I'll be back, I promise."

"Please be careful, Midna." She said, and I nodded. "I will be. I won't return alone, I will bring help."

We released each other, and I activated the mirror, then quickly broke it in half. I took one of the halves, and saying to Sapphire, "Take good care of the other half."

She nodded solemnly before I disappeared through the mirror. I felt the temperature change, and I knew I wasn't in the Twilight Realm anymore.

* * *

I'VE HAD TWILIGHT PRINCESS ON THE BRAIN EVER SINCE I GOT BACK FROM CAMP.

Sorry for the caps, had to get my point across XD

LINDA FEELZ BRAH

Well, until next time~!


	2. Chapter 2: These Feelings

Sorry….

Yeah, I know….

I'm lazy….

Sue me….

Blah….

To da chappie….

* * *

Chapter 2: These Feelings

* * *

I opened my eyes to see I was in the Hidden Mirror Chamber of Death Mountain. I carefully tucked the mirror half in my bag, and then approached the exit. It was really just a narrow hole, just big enough for me to get through without having to squeeze too tightly.

I made it out of the heart of Death Mountain, and one of the first things I saw was a Goron guarding the door that led to the Chieftain's Room. He heard my footsteps and turned, yelling, "Who are you?"

"I'm a friend of Link's."

At the mention of Link's name, he immediately stepped aside. "Any friend of Brother Link is a friend to all Gorons." He said with a nod. "Thank you." I said gratefully and he nodded again.

He opened the door for me, and I was struck by the murmurs of the Gorons in the room. The Goron who had been guarding the door bowed in respect when the Elder Gor Coron stepped forward. "She says she's a friend of Brother Link." He told Gor Coron, and then the Elder Goron turned to me. "Why are you here?" He asked me.

"I came to find Link." I told him, and he nodded.

"Best way to do that is to go down to the village below the mountain." He said as he waved one of his guards forward. "A guard will accompany you down the mountain to be sure you get there without incident, and escort you to the chief of the village below."

I bowed slightly in thanks. "Thank you for your kindness, Elder." He nodded, and the guard and I left. He escorted me down to Karikiko, not leaving until we had explained to Renado who I was.

After the Goron left, Renado asked how I knew Link. I told him that I went everywhere with Link on his quest. After I said this, he gestured to a mat on the floor. "I have a feeling there's quite a story behind what you've said." I nodded at his words. "Yes, but, before I can explain, I need to get word to the Princess, it's urgent." Renado nodded. "I shall send her a letter immediately."

"Thank you." I said, and he gave me a smile before walking upstairs to write the letter. I sat down on the rug, sighing softly.

Luda came over with a bowl of soup, offering it to me. "You look hungry." I nodded with a warm smile, taking the bowl. "Thank you." She nodded with a smile before going and getting herself a bowl.

Renado came back down by the time I had finished my soup, and he sat on the mat opposite me. He handed Luda the letter, and she took it outside. "Now, would you like to tell your story?" I nodded at his words.

By the time I finished, the sun was setting outside, the golden light streaming in through the windows. Renado gave me and understanding and compassionate look before he spoke. "Well, Midna, you're more than welcome to stay here." He told me. "Thank you." I said gratefully. He stood, and I did the same.

"There are several beds upstairs you can use if you like." He told me. "I will, I just….want to watch the sunset." I said softly, gazing out the window. "Oh, of course." He nodded before going back upstairs.

I went outside, sitting on a rock near the spring as I watched the sun go down. I was reminded of the many times Link and I would just sit down somewhere and watch the sunset. It was peaceful the same, but it wasn't the same, not without him beside me.

I had admitted it to myself 3 months ago; I loved that dumb farm-boy. I almost told him too, I just lost my courage at the last second. I knew I loved him, but I was scared to tell him, and scared of how he might react. I don't want to ruin our friendship. Friendship is better than nothing at all.

I was at war with my feelings.

" _Tell him, he deserves to know."_ My head told me.

" _Wait. Find out how he feels first."_

Of course, my heart is the cautious one. I then decided to wait for a good opportunity to present itself, and then I would tell him.

The sun had gone down over the cliff, and the last of the daylight was fading. I rose from the rock I'd been sitting on, and went inside.

* * *

Again, so sorry….

I'll probably release my "Midna's Lament" one shot next, so be looking out for that :3

O yomi itadaki, arigatōgozaimashita!


End file.
